Desolate
by Hidden Facade
Summary: Sasuke couldn't believe that this stupid blonde demon fox now owned him. The guy looked like walking stupidity for gods sake! After all, he didn't have time for this, he needed revenge. Combined Chapters as of August 2, 2007.
1. Prologue

A/N: This one hit me like a brick too. Pout If the plot ideas for stories don't stop, I'll go crazier then I already am. Please review.

Warnings and warnings for later chapters: Master-slave, demons, cursing, non-graphic nudity, graphic nudity, angst, torture, violence, murder, YAOI MaleMale relationships and Het pairings.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a very irritable and utterly empty right now. The reasons were very good too. Being sold again wasn't high on the priority list. Still, getting rid of the last two owners had been good practice.

Right now he was in wolf form, with a muzzle on his snout, the muzzle was black leather, and it fit snugly. It keept him from opening his jaws even an inch. A silver collar, fused with magic, kept him from transforming into humanoid form. A ring of silver encircled the base of his eight tails, marking him as a slave.

An hour later, and the slave auction had started. The auction was held in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. While slavery wasn't illegal, even favored, privacy was valued. Around the auction ring were stands to watch on and bid. Beyond that were cages, stacked on top of one another, on either side of aisles for bidders to walk. All slaves were forced to their beast form, so they would fit into the cages.

Suddenly a bell rang somewhere in the auction warehouse.

Time For

The Slave

Auction


	2. Simply Starts Horridly

Warnings: Curses, Yaoi male/male relationships, non-graphic nudity, violence, blood, gore . . .

Thank you to those that have read the story so far, and thanks to my reviewers; cfox and dark-wolf-soulX. I appreciate your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

Naruto was absolutely bored and it wasn't fun.

His foster father, Kakashi, and Kakashi's slave Iruka, had dragged him to the auction. It wasn't like he liked slaves or anything, so there was really no point.

Well, at least that's what he thought.

Before he hadn't cared about slavery either way, but then Kakashi had bought Iruka, who then became another father figure after awhile. After that he hadn't really cared all that much for slavery. Last week, Kakashi insisted that it was time for him to have his own slave. Despite his protests Kakashi dragged him here anyway, so here they were, at a local slave auction warehouse.

He was starting to get bored and the auction was starting to come to a close. There was only a few more slave on the showing list and Naruto was ready to leave.

It was then that fate decided to look upon him in favor.

A sudden sound was heard at the gate to the auction ring. A young ten tailed dog demon was hanging on for dear life to a chain leash, leaning the opposite way of whatever was on the other end of the leash. Whatever it was had evidently refused to walk a step further.

Than a sudden sound that sounded what one would imagine a cattle prod to sound like was heard and soon the thing had bolted past the dog demon, causing it to fall on it's ass from the sudden loss of the equilibrium.

The demon stopped in the middle of the ring to reveal that it was an eight tailed wolf demon. The ten tailed dog demon got back up and walked over to the wolf demon, taking up the slack of the leash as he got closer to the wolf demon. The dog demon finally stopped when it reached the other demons side.

Naruto took his time studying the wolf demon as the handler took his place at the wolf demons side. It's fur was black and looked to be blue under the lighting, the fur being medium in length. Its tails were encircled with a gold slave band at their base, and dark grey, almost black eyes shifted around the ring restlessly.

The demon was a good looking one, it would probably be sold soon, maybe even before the price was said, since that did happen every now and then. Naruto couldn't look away from the demon that was in the ring, something about him fascinated Naruto and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then the auction started and surprisingly enough, no one bid on the good looking wolf demon in the ring. After a _half hour_ of the auctioneer trying to get the people to bid on the demon, he started to get desperate and started to lower the price considerably.

"Alright, somebody bid already. This here is a fine specimen. It can do any work you need it to do. It is strong yet beautiful, and is sturdy. Hold on a minute and I'll have someone show you its human form"

Not a minute later did another man come into the ring. The handler that was already in the ring tightened their grip on the chain leash. The demon didn't even flinch, and stood stiffly, tense even. Naruto felt a twinge of unexpected sympathy.

It's not that he was cold hearted or anything, actually that was opposite from the way he really was, but he had hardened his heart for what he knew was probably awaiting him at the demon auction, though it would surprise a lot of people if they found out he could do that. Still, he felt bad for what the demon was going through.

The other handler, the one that had just entered, went over to the demon and took off its muzzle, and then, before the wolf demon even had time to react, reached over and took off the collar that forced the demons into beast form. For a split second nothing happened, then a scream split the air.

It was a known fact that forced transformations were painful. The collars forced the transformation on purpose so that when they finished transforming, the demons would be too dazed to put up a fight. Any kind of forced transformation hurt considering some bones were added while others were subtracted, while an even greater amount needed to twist, snap, and reform. After it was over, the figure was half crouched over itself. All of a sudden, the handler that had taken off the collar grabbed the demons hair and yanked him upright by it. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he saw Kakashi's one visible eye widen imperceptibly. However, before he had time to analyze why Kakashi had reacted, his attention was stolen by the wolf demon and saw half the reason why Kakashi's eye had widened imperceptibly.

The demon was clearly an Uchiha. A wolf demon clan that had been annihilated except for a whelp. The rumors about the clan had run wild for a while after the tragedy, next to none of which had been in the least bit kind. It was a surprise to see the demon present at the auction considering how valuable the demon was, considering it was the last of its kind.

It didn't hurt that the demon was almost stunningly beautiful. Its hair was black, but in the right lighting you could see blue highlights. It stuck up in the back, reminding Naruto of the butt of a duck or chicken. Long bang that reached the kid's chin framed his face. Dark grey, almost black eyes were intense, even in their owner's misery. A lean muscular body reminded Naruto of a big cat, like a panther. What shocked them, and the people around in the stands was that the demon was fully transformed, no wolf ears or tail was visible.

That was a miracle, since demons weren't supposed to be able to do that until they were at least a thousand, and Naruto could tell that the pup was only about four hundred years old, which was young in demon standards, it was only like, ten years old in human years. When a demon turned eight hundred, they were young adults. They reached mental, physical, and emotional maturity at ten hundred. So it was a miracle he could transform fully.

The slave was naked, as was customary, so the new owner would cloth the slave at a later date. Amazingly enough, no one seemed to want to bid on the demon and the slave auctioneer was starting to get desperate. Soon the price was only 40 dollars.

"Yo, Naruto, now's your chance, he'll be perfect for you" Kakashi whispered to Naruto

When Naruto did nothing but stare at Kakashi, Kakashi lifted Narutos' hand for him. The auctioneer looked ready to wet himself in his happiness that someone finally bid on the wolf demon. Naruto stared at Kakashi stunned. It was an Uchiha after all, and many would hassle them about giving the Uchiha to them. It was already too late however, and the fast talking auctioneer accepted their bid. After a few minutes trying to get others to bid, he gave up and declared 'the spiky-haired blonde' the new owner. At first he was surprised, but eventually a smile blossomed.

* * *

Back in beast form, muzzled, and in the cage that had been his previous location was not _fun_. It was even less _fun _when the person you swore to kill is in front of you, taunting you. A low growl was the only form of defense available currently. The figure just smirked, enjoying his seemingly apparent victory. The only thing that might constitute his loss was securely caged. Though his smirk lessened when previously grey eyes turned red with three black commas shaped marks in each. Before he could do anything however, a voice sounded behind him.

"Yo, Itachi!"


	3. Unwanted Attention

A/N: As you can probably tell, my updates are spastic at best, so I am sorry for the wait.

Warnings and warnings for later chapters: Master-slave, demons, cursing, non-graphic nudity, graphic nudity, angst, torture, violence, murder, YAOI MaleMale relationships and Het pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

Itachi whirled around, a bit off guard, already being off balanced by his discovery. He sucked in a discrete breath when he saw that Hatake was behind him with his adopted son and slave. He recovered almost immediately and smirked. His eye remained cold, calculating, and emotionless, the epitome of what a wolf, or more accurate, what a wolf demon, should be. His thoughts were sealed off, even from himself, so as too not let any emotions to leak out through his eyes. As they say, eyes are the windows to the soul, and surprisingly enough, Itachi knew that to be all too true.

Kakashi's one eye was curved upwards, signaling that he was smiling, the cloth mask that covered the lower half of his face blocking his grin from sight. Itachi had always, for some inexplicable reason, felt weary around Kakashi. It mystified him since he was stronger then Kakashi. A blond and brunet that he vaguely recognized accompanied the silver haired demon. The blond was Kakashi's charge and the brunet his slave. Clenching his teeth a little, he finally replied;

"Kakashi, I was just admiring your new slave" A slight sneer marring his smooth, husky voice.

Kakashi's eye was a crescent at this point and the skin around his eyes crinkled a bit.

"Oh, no, he's . . ." he started, but was interrupted by the blond whirlwind next to him.

"He's my new slave, a slave to the future Hokage"

Itachi, for the first time in his life, was holding in a much uncharacteristic eye roll. This idiot, the future Hokage, one of the Kages that ruled over the demons, counseling one another to work out demon 'laws' that would work? As if, the idiot couldn't even tie his own shoes.

Sasuke was still growling at Itachi's back, gradually getting louder as the words that were being said registered. He was very close too flipping out. As Itachi's next few words registered, he lost what little control he still had.

"He's a bit scruffy, right?" He paused "I could buy him off you"

Without waiting for a reply, he hit the cage door hard enough, that considering that the cage was unsteadily perched on top of a smaller cage, its balance had been upset enough that it fell with a clang to the floor behind Itachi. Momentarily dazed, Sasuke shook it off. The cage door had banged open upon the impact with the floor. Without hesitating a moment, he leapt at Itachi's half turned body, snarling, the muzzle still firmly in place. He made contact with Itachi jarringly, knocking them both to the ground.

Itachi had caught him, but the aftershock sent them to the floor, with Sasuke standing over his body, muzzled muzzle over Itachi's throat, Itachi's head bleeding from where it had made contact on the hard concrete floor.

Those who knew Kakashi well, or as well as they could, would currently be able tell that his face was frozen because he was surprised. Iruka, the brunet, was staring, already bordering on the edge of hysteria. Naruto was fragrantly staring in amusement at the picture that Itachi and the wolf demon made.

The reason behind his staring being that he had realized that Itachi was disbelieving of his chances of eventually being Hokage. The black-haired demon was on his back, a pool of blood under his head, edging outwards, from where he had wacked it on the floor. The beast form of the wolf demon was above Itachi, forepaw's on either side of Itachi's chest and hind legs on either side of Itachi's thighs. The tip of its muzzled snout was resting lightly against Itachi's throat, and a fierce growl had grown steadily louder until it was practically a roar.

Finally Kakashi snapped out of it and stepped forward to yank the enraged demon off of Itachi, but he beat him to it. With a heave, and an exasperated sigh, Itachi shoved the demon's chest with a heavy thrust of his hands. At first the wolf resisted, but was eventually shoved aside and, with a giggle, Naruto lunged forward and grabbed the demons' collar. Slowly Itachi got up, fighting off a mild dizzy spell, the wound already healing. Kakashi was able to get a glimpse of a bloody off-white color before it was replaced with new skin and hair. After a shake of the head, Itachi managed to get rid of the mild dizziness. With a sheepish shake of his head, Kakashi tried to explain that they had just purchased the demon.

"We haven't gone to deposit the money or have gone to get the papers yet"

"What are you going to use him for?" Itachi asked after he had made sure that he wasn't going to pass out.

"Oh, well, I figured he could be a companion and guard for my charge" Kakashi commented lightly.

"Oh, yes, he would be _perfect_ for that" That was as close to sarcasm as Itachi had ever gotten.

The wolf growled threateningly, as aware of what Itachi was saying as Kakashi was, he wasn't an animal after all. Itachi ignored him and focused his attention on the small group in front of him. Itachi's dark grey, almost black hair was in its usual low ponytail, while chin length, center parted bangs framed his face, but because of the fall, the ponytail was now off center. Sighing internally, he took his hair down and, quickly as possible, fixed it and put it back up. Under dark grey eyes', on either side of his nose, were straight lines that were slightly slanted. They were only about an inch to two inches long.

Kakashi chose to ignore that bit of near sarcasm, not willing to get into a fight. That wasn't surprising considering that Kakashi was a twelve tailed demon while Itachi was a fourteen tailed demon, making Itachi more powerful. Iruka, having recovered from his near heart attack, stepped closer to Naruto. Iruka, being an eight tailed dog demon, instinctively saw wolf demons as superiors, so he was understandably nervous about Itachi, and weary about the fact that his instincts would allow the new slave to pull rank over him, with or without his permission. Naruto clipped a leash that had been on the floor near where the wolf demon's cage had been before it had fallen on to the newly aquired slave. Kakashi seeing this, apologized to Itachi once more before dismissing himself, and his companions, saying quit truthfully that they had to head over to the auctioneers office to get the papers for Naruto's new slave from him.

The office was on the other side of the building and it took longer then it usually would have because of the collared and leashed wolf demon occasionally trying to get away. Finally however, they got there. Next to the door of the office was a metal ring that Naruto hooked the end of the leash to. After making sure that it was secure, the three demon group opened the door and walked into the small office.

* * *

Sasuke was laying down, head resting on his forepaw's as he waited for his new 'master' to finish up in the auctioneers office. He yawned, his eye's drifting closed, but before he could fall asleep the office door was opened and the small three demon group came out. The blond haired one came over to him and crouched down in front of him, a broad grin on his face.

"So, your name is Sasuke, huh?" Naruto wondered out loud "Well, if you promise to behave, I'll take off the muzzle. Nod your head for yes"

Sasuke debated the pros and cons, before slowly and carefully nodding. He was a little surprised when the blond made good on his word and undid the muzzle. Naruto put the muzzle in the backpack that had previously gone unnoticed on his back. With a mighty shake of his head, to rid himself of the lingering feeling of the muzzle, Sasuke heaved himself up onto his paws, mentally trying to prepare himself for what was sure to follow.


	4. Rethinking His Options

A/N: Sorry if this is a crappy chapter, but I hit a road block and managed to squeeze this one out before it was sealed completely. So enjoy what you can and thank you to

Warnings and warnings for later chapters: Master-slave, demons, cursing, non-graphic nudity, graphic nudity, angst, torture, violence, murder, YAOI MaleMale relationships and Het pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

Jumping out of the moving vehicle wasn't looking too bad right now. In fact, it was looking rather good right now.

He couldn't believe he had ever resigned himself to life with this blond haired imbecile.

It wouldn't be too bad, and he had received similar injuries before after all. The injuries he would sustain from the little adventure would cost him a day to heal from any and all injuries sustained and a night would be spent using his regenerative abilities to regain any lost fur.

The only thing that kept him from jumping out of the vehicle was the fact that when healing patches that were missing layers of skin, it would itch and sting terribly for a week afterwards. After the group had recollected to regain him from where the blond haired idiot had secured him, they had left the warehouse, only to be relocated to a white truck. He had been placed into the closed truck bed before they had taken off. They had currently been driving for a few hours already when the grey-haired demon called back that they would arrive in another few minutes.

* * *

The place that they had eventually pulled up to was at least six stories including the basement and attic, which left four actual floors for the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, kitchen, sunroom(s), and rooms that were there, but rarely used. There was a smaller house, only two floors, not including attic or basement, that was for the slaves that weren't assigned to the households demons. That wasn't what held Sasuke's attention though, because while both were beautiful, the slaves quarter being white with green vines growing all over it and the master's was dusty red brick covered with vines, there was an audience to greet the returning masters.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka were standing in front of the truck facing the audience and consequently the brick mansion. At first when they had arrived the three had parked the car horizontally in front of the house. After, Naruto had gotten out first and went to the truck bed to get Sasuke. He succeeded while Iruka and Kakashi heaved themselves from the cab of the white truck. Naruto had returned to their side with Sasuke's leash firmly held in his left hand, the wolf demon standing as patiently as possible at his side. Then, to Sasuke's displeasure, they had been interrupted by a dry cough, averting their attention to the four figures standing a foot or two away from them.

Not even a minute later, and the four of the demons that had 'greeted' them were only a few inches away. Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were lined up next to each other, in that order right to left, standing in front of the parked vehicle. Two were male and two were female, one male a slave and one a master. The master was a pale eyed youth that had long dark brown hair tied back. A vacant expression graced his pale features, but a grim stiffness was an aura around the demon. With a sniff, Sasuke was able to discern that he was a hawk demon with twelve tails. He was probably five-eight, and was slimly muscular, he was at least fourteen hundred years old, if his sense of smell hadn't dulled over the years.

The other master next to him was female, and had uneven pink hair that spilled to her chin, the pieces in the back barely touching her shoulder. Green eyes spoke of an innocence that was thin and had cracks running over it like a spider's wed. She was a newly metamorphosed butterfly demon, innocence reluctant in leaving her, but having trouble sticking. She was twelve thousand years old and had ten wing pieces, she was only about the same age as Naruto. She was about five three and a half in height, not really that impressive with her thin shape. Her skin had a pale tan that had started to lighten already. Black grey eyes trailed to the slaves that were standing to the side and slightly behind their masters.

The one behind pale-eyes was a male slave demon that had short brown hair and vertical slit black eyes that were fierce with an inner flame. He had wedge-shaped tattoos on both cheeks that nearly went down to the jaw line. He had fair skin and was five-ten, with a muscular build and broad shoulders. His teeth were a bit longer and sharper then was standard for a dog demon but smaller then a wolf's, signaling that he was a dog/wolf demon cross. That and his scent gave it away, his scent also gave away that he was only twelve hundred years old with six tails. The one next to the female master was a blonde haired slave. Pupil-less blue eyes that were a bit blank and fair skin said she wasn't outside much. She was fourteen hundred years old and she was a butterfly demon with only eight wing pieces. She was five two in height and had already stopped growing.

Naruto laughed nervously at the sight of his two friends and their slaves that he had grown to care for. Sakura, the pink haired butterfly demon had been a childhood friend since they had been born, and Neji, the hawk demon, had been a new addition to the mixed family a year ago. As was tradition, the two demons had been given demon slaves of the same gender to serve them, being of the same gender to prevent slaves from becoming spouses and to discourage the master from becoming lovers with the slaves. Not that it always worked, Kakashi and Iruka being proof of that. Sasuke was standing calmly, if not blankly next to Naruto in beast form, the only one that was. Sakura questioned softly about why Sasuke wasn't in humanoid form.

"He's naked and I'd rather spare him that embarrassment" Naruto explained hastily, a breathless apology being silently given as he gave a sheepish laugh.

For a moment Sakura looked like she would rather argue over it, but decided better of it when given a stern look from Iruka.


	5. Breathlessly Waiting

Warnings For Story: Yaoi male/male relationships, Yuri female/female relationships, violence, cursing, slave master, and other things to come.

A/N: I hope I'm not losing my touch. Also, some of the chapter tittles may not exactly make sense for the chapter, or the content, but it may apply to later chapters or the story in general.

* * *

The crunching of gravel caused their attention to be snagged by three tall figures approaching.

Finally the figures stopped next to Neji and company. Two males and a female were standing in a triangle formation. A gray-haired male and a pale-haired blonde led, with a black-haired male trailed behind them. Scenting the group revealed the gray-haired one to be a toad demon with fifteen tail stubs, and blondie to be a crane demon with fourteen tail feathers, with the black-haired demon to be a snake with sixteen tails. The snake in the back was grinning widely, staring at Sasuke, and in return, Sasuke felt a feeling of deja vu. He wanted to get away but remembered the non verbal agreement he struck with the dumb blond about behaving himself.

The snake continued to stare at him even when he raised his lips a little to show some teeth. A slight yank on the chain, connecting the collar to the hand that held the leash's end, interrupted his warnings and he grudgingly yet obediently stopped, so he settled for a fierce glare. The white-haired demon's eye's were wandering around and his face had a vaguely red tint to it for reasons Sasuke didn't care to analyze. The pale blonde talked first:

"Kakashi, Naruto" she acknowledged with a nod in their direction. "Will he" she started, staring at Naruto as she pointed at Sasuke, "be in the slaves quarters, or will he be staying with you?"

Sasuke turned his attention the blond to get a good look at his facial features as he spoke. The blond was smiling a bit tightly and his eyes said he was happy but tense.

_'Probably because of the snake'_ Sasuke thought sardonically. Suddenly Naruto's voice brought his attention back to the mini conversation.

"Yeah, he'll be in my room with me"

Sasuke wanted to groan when he heard that.

Instead he shifted, internally grimacing at the hard, rough, and slightly sharp, pinching feel of gravel beneath his pads. He started to sit, but shot up at the irritating feel of the gravel against his furry butt, and instead walked forward a bit and then to the side to relieve some uneasy tension caused by the staring snake.

Finally, the staring was interrupted by a new tailed demon coming out of the main house. It was a male twelve tailed bangle tiger demon that was decked out in a one piece green body suit with orange knee-high leg warmers' that went strangely well with the forest green one piece. The guy was high tailing it toward them, and a weird grin on his face was visible as he got closer. He bypassed the trio of older demons and stopped in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, my rival, Kyuubi-sama requests your presence, and he requests you bring Naruto, Iruka, and the new slave with you"

"Ah, Gai, nice to see you again" Kakashi drawled, looked bored as he said this, earning a snort from Naruto.

The snake tore his eyes away from Sasuke at last, to stare at Gai blankly, eyes' looking a little irritated not a second later. Sasuke saw Kakashi nod to Gai absentmindedly, and Naruto seemed to un-tense a little, seeming to brighten. A sibilant voice interrupted whatever happiness Naruto was feeling, making it clear that he disliked the snake demon.

"Your new slave is a grey wolf demon correct?" The black-haired male waited a while for Naruto to nod. "What family is he from?"

Naruto seemed to freeze, becoming tense and clearly uncomfortable, not sure what to say. Sasuke felt uneasy himself at the question and found himself hoping that Naruto decided not to answer.

Orochimaru caught Naruto's hesitance and a smirk slowly spread across his face. He seemed to radiate a malicious joy that twisted him into something grotesque. Naruto's hand came up to scratch the back of his head in nervous habit, and he gave an apprehensive chuckle, seeming ready to flee at a moments notice.

"Well, you know how Kyuubi-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting, so we'll just be on our way now" Naruto attempted, trying to redirect Orochimaru's attention.

"Well, it'll only take a few minutes to answer my question" Orochimaru's smirk widened fractionally "It won't kill you to spare a second or two"

Now Naruto was stuck in a rock and a hard place, and could only hope a miracle would happen to save him. That hope was answered, in the form of a Gai look alike, arriving in an impressive burst of speed from the front door of the main house, to were fifty percent of the demons living on the property had amassed. The new demon was also a bangle tiger demon, and had ten tails. He was dressed exactly like Gai, a green one piece with orange leg warmers. His and Gai's hair was exactly the same, a black bowl cut. It looked a little dorky, but oddly enough, it seemed to work on the look a-likes. Both their eyes were round with thick eyebrows, reminding anyone in the vicinity of bug's eyes.

"Kyuubi-sama is starting to get impatient already, he wants you guys up there ASAP." The green dressed bug eye exclaimed, sounding excited.

Kakashi just shrugged, looking distinctly disinterested. Iruka smiled nervously and stuttered out an apology. Naruto just grinned and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Alright, we'll be right there, just let me go and get some clothes for Sasuke"

Bug eye shook his head;

"I was prepared for that!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, and then he proceeded to pull cloths out of what seemed nowhere.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura looked faintly green faced as she stared at Bug Eyes. Naruto took the cloths gingerly with a large grin, and then moved closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, since we really don't have any time to go somewhere for you to get privacy, your going to have to change here . . . sorry" All the while, Naruto didn't sound very sorry at all.

Sasuke mentally snorted, Naruto hadn't sounded very sincere. Nevertheless, Sasuke tolerated it when Naruto snapped the leash off and undid the magic that enveloped the collar so he wouldn't have to take it off. The changed happened immediately, and Sasuke couldn't help but groan as the transformation took place, revealing his human form to those present. They didn't get to look long at his nudity, because he snatched the cloths out of Naruto's hands so fast, it was nothing but a blur as he got dressed. When he was finished, everyone present let themselves take in his appearance.

Sakura nearly fainted.

Sasuke was wearing tight black leather pants that were skin tight along his thighs, but flared out a little starting at his knee's and continuing down. His top was a off white shirt that was a button up, two bottons undone. The silver choker/collar and black ankle boots completed the outfit.

Sakura could be heard somewhere in the background cooing at Sasuke and the possessive blonde haired slave hitting her on the head. Orochimaru had an almost loving look on his face, if it hadn't been ruined by the perverted edge to it, as he stared at Sasuke blatantly.


	6. Meeting Kyuubi Sama

A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Warnings for Story: Yaoi, violance, humor, Yuri,

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters and anything else you recognize is coincidance.

* * *

Sasuke felt a little more than wary as he was led through huge oak double doors and into the main house.

He looked around subtly, taking in the stark white entrance hall. It wasn't that big, just extending about twelve feet to two separate staircases with a door leading further into the ground floor situated between the two.

Instead of stopping or pausing to take off their shoes as was usual, Lee led them up the right staircase, and Sasuke barely noticed that the steps of the staircase were covered in red carpet. The house so far was white and stark, leaving one to wonder if anyone really lived here. When they reached the top of the staircase he noted that both staircases lead up to the second floor. The landing had a wooden floor that was covered in thin red carpet, and the only thing that was on it besides them was a wooden table holding a single black rose in a small clear vase that was purposely cracked, intricate lines woven together like a tangle of fishing wire. That wasn't what caught his attention though, it was the fact that there were exactly nine cracks.

Naruto suddenly wacked him in the back of the head for pausing in their trek to Kyuubi-sama's chamber, giving him a stern glare, to which he replied with a sullen look that boarded on a glare. He didn't even notice that they had begun to walk down a hallway that was painted black, with red the color of blood dripping down the walls at odd intervals, seeming to pool on a wooden floor that was completely red. The doors that they eventually stopped before took a full ten minutes to get to since it was at the end of the hallway. The doors were black and it seemed that it was the natural color of the wood used. Red streaks decorated the door sporadically. Kakashi was standing in front of the line with Lee. Iruka was trailing behind Kakashi a little, with Naruto right behind him, while Sasuke was trailing a little behind Naruto.

'_Like a good little pet'_ Sasuke's inner voice, that sounded suspiciously like Orochimaru, hissed to him.

He internally snarled at that voice, not liking the implications to what it had said. The voice had been taunting him ever since Itachi had killed his family right in front of him, and at first he had questioned his sanity. As it had helped him survive his previous 'masters', he had gradually learned to accept it as part of his already screwed up life. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Naruto gave him the run down on how to act.

"Alright, we're about to met Kyuubi-sama, my great-grandfather. He's the current Hokage for this region, so it'll do you a whole lot of good to be polite, got it? So behave, or else the punishment will be working with the horses." He paused for dramatic effect, even if it wasn't working in Sasuke's opinion. "The horse manure that is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes' but silently acquiesced. When Lee was given the thumbs up, he opened the door gently, something that seemed, _wrong_, oddly enough. Sasuke dismissed it with a mental eye roll and, after everyone else had filed in, let himself be dragged in the room by an oddly subdued Naruto.

After everyone had filed into the room, the door snapped shut behind them. The room was empty except for one stiff wooden chair, a weak lamp, and a fox demon. Other then that, the room was small and white, with red random splotches splattered around the room. Sasuke couldn't decide whether or not it was blood but he guessed it didn't really matter. He absently noticed that everyone had dropped to their knee's, Kakashi and Lee only a foot away from the chair, with Iruka and Naruto a foot behind them, and figured maybe he should do the same a foot behind Naruto, but shrugged it off. His eyes were drawn to the slumped figure on the chair, and he let his eye's rove over the fox demon in humanoid form.

Red hair, the color of a tomato freshly squashed, was in a high ponytail. The hair was thick, looked rough to the touch, and was at least knee length when down, but as it was, only reached mid thigh. Even though it was hard to tell, with the demon sprawled across his seat, he guessed the demon was at least six foot. His left leg was thrown over the arm rest of the chair, and his left arm was slung over the back of the chair, his right foot touching the ground and the right arm resting against the arm rest of the chair. His back was curved in the chair, slumped down a little. Despite body appearances, the demons red eye's were sharp with cunning, intelligence, and a wiseness that came only with age. Twenty red tails, tipped in black, were curled against the male's side and resting in his lap, a hand once in a while stroking them.

His eyes, and the fox ears that were red and also tipped in black, were trained on Sasuke and looked at him with a blank stare. Then, slowly, a malicious smirk spread across his lips. Faster then a blink of an eye, and suddenly, the fox that Sasuke could only assume was Kyuubi-_sama_, was in front of him. Before Sasuke could react, the fox's right hand shot out and gripped his neck. The hold wasn't tight enough for Sasuke to have trouble breathing, but it wasn't loose enough that he could get away without major bruising. A sharp intake of breath sounded behind Kyuubi, but Sasuke and Kyuubi were staring at each other too hard to take any notice. Finally, after Kyuubi had held Sasuke there for a while and was sure he wasn't going to try and get away, he spoke.

"Hm, I always seem to be meeting the Uchiha at the most inopportune times." Kyuubi smirked at Sasuke's flinch. "Last I heard, your family wasn't doing too good."

Sasuke glared and snarled, then let loose the one thing he knew would cut Kyuubi to the core.

"I hope you're enjoying your freedom"

Kyuubi immediately caught the double meaning, triple really, if he thought about it, and snarled loudly, baring his fangs, and probably startling the whole mansion with how loud and sudden it had been. His hold tightened, claws digging into skin, causing rivulets of blood to flow down his throat. The skin between Sasuke's eyes bunched together, and ridges of bunched up skin formed along his nose. Sasuke's lips were pulled back in a fang baring snarl, sounding suspiciously close to hissing. He was already beginning to transform into demon form.

"I should of killed your clan before Itachi could"

That was the last straw for Sasuke and he did transform. Kyuubi dropped him, just as Naruto, in demon form, took a flying leap toward Sasuke, when Sasuke had been about to lunge for Kyuubi.

Naruto was about the same size as Sasuke, maybe a little bigger, so it took a bit of wrestling and a few bites to both parties, till Naruto was able to pin Sasuke beneath him.

Wolf demon Sasuke was pinned flat on his back, tail bet awkwardly underneath him. He refused to put it between his legs like a good little submissive so he had opted to have his tail squished beneath him.

Sasuke's ears were pinned back against his head, to show his displeasure, and his teeth were still bared. His forepaw's were pushing rhythmically at fox Naruto's chest, hind paw's resting on Naruto's lower stomach, ready to flip Naruto over his head if the chance presented itself. Naruto however, had his muzzle around Sasuke's, holding it closed. The fluffy fox tail of his was standing up straight, bristling. The fur on and between his shoulder blades, along his spine, and at the base off his tail was raised too. He was growling low in his throat, letting it slowly build up until it was a roar.

* * *

After fifteen minutes passed, and Sasuke started shaking from the pain in his tail, he finally decided Sasuke had learned his lesson.

When he let go, he also allowed the fur on his body to lay flat, but when he stared at Sasuke expectantly, and he wasn't doing as he should, his fur started to rise again and he started growling. That was when, to his satisfaction, Sasuke grunted irritably, and started to slowly lick around his snout. He only did it for about four licks, the minimal, but Naruto let it pass. It was Sasuke's first time serving someone like him after all.

Most demons liked to play the human card these days, but around here, beast form was a little more common, so the older traditions governing the demon's were followed more often, so to speak. That wasn't to say that bestiality was used here or that sex occurred like that often, quite the opposite really, since there was so much more you could do in humanoid form.

It was just that Kyuubi had always felt that if the older traditions were lost, the entire demon race would be next.


	7. Getting To Know

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its Characters.

A/N: Sorry if its a little short, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I forgot to ask, but I'll ask now. How do you think my characterizations are. Espcially for Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi?

* * *

Sasuke was loath to be laying under the blonde haired idiot, licking his snout, like a submissive whelp.

It couldn't be helped though, he couldn't afford to become grievously injured at this point or even potentially killed. It would do no good for him, or the goal that he was determined to achieve.

He mentally growled at how humiliating this was. As soon as Naruto had gotten off of him, he had rolled over onto his stomach and then slowly heaved himself onto his paws. He shook himself off, keeping his eyes on the floor and tail lowered.

For a minute all was silent, until a deep rumbling was heard and when Sasuke looked up, he saw that Kyuubi was laughing uproariously, looking pointedly at Sasuke as he did. While Sasuke did look at Kyuubi back, he kept his mind carefully blank and his thoughts locked tight. He still felt pissed but that was to be expected, he was no ones pet. Or at least, not in certain ways, though the sale papers might contest to something different. Sasuke found his mind wandering to thoughts of what would be expected of him but that was soon answered when Kyuubi stopped laughing finally and started to speak.

Everyone in the room stood to attention and Naruto forced Sasuke to stay in demon form, while he himself transformed back into human form.

"Well, Uchiha, that was in the past"

He was referring to Sasuke's last remark to him, and what had gotten him so riled.

"I don't think we need to bring it up again or speak of it."

It wasn't a request, Sasuke knew that without having to be told.

"While you are Naruto's pet and he will set the more immediate rules, I have some of my own." Kyuubi paused as if to let all this sink in. "You will spend any events that are held here in the slaves quarters, unless stated otherwise. You will sleep in Naruto's room, I will be there later to decide how you will sleep, and you will be kind and courteous to everyone, even those below you. That goes double for the higher ups and little children. If you go out of line once or twice, it is up to Naruto to decide your punishment. If you step out of line more then that, it will be my responsibility to assign you punishments."

He paused to catch his breath.

"That is all for now, you are dismissed. Oh, and Naruto, introduce him to _everyone_ as you go."

Naruto bowed his head to Kyuubi and after a wave of Kyuubi's hand, Naruto slowly stood and turned toward the doors of the large room. As he slipped past Sasuke, his head jerked toward the door and Sasuke got up and walked ahead of Naruto through the huge double doors, which Naruto closed after him.

At first Naruto just stood there and Sasuke used the time to stare at Naruto. Naruto stood staring ahead into nothing, looking constipated. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the absurd thinking face the blonde fox had on. After a moment, his face brightened and his mouth parted in a wide grin that made him distinctly fox like, even in his human form.

* * *

Naruto started down the hall at a brisk pace, confident that Sasuke would follow behind him. At a walk that at first was halting, he followed behind Naruto. They made it to the stairs before someone on them nearly walked into Naruto.

The figure managed to stop in time and jumped the last step to land on his feet on the landing.

A male with short brown hair stood there. Sun glasses and a high collar on the guys jacket blocked most of his face,. He was wearing a gray coat and blue shorts that stopped at the knees and sandals covered his feet. He didn't say anything, just bowed his head for a brief moment, before stepping around Naruto and walked on. At first Naruto didn't do anything but then he swung around to where Sasuke was standing slightly behind him.

"That was Shino. He's an insect demon, he's about eight hundred year old"

Sasuke only felt a little surprised at that information. Insect demons were special, because besides being able to transform into any insect they wanted, an insect demon also housed insects inside of them, in exchange for sustenance, which came in the form of a special energy that demons housed, chakra.

Unfortunately, that energy exchange happened when the demon called upon the insects for aid. So because the sustenance wasn't a constant thing, the insects had to find 'food' else were. In result, by the time a insect demon was four hundred year old, most of the inner organs were eaten, including the voice box and eyes. While the brain, heart, stomach, liver, and intestines were left intact, everything else was eaten, till there was nothing left.

"Well, shall we move on?"

Naruto's voice knocked him out of his reverie and he turned his attention to Naruto.

"Um . . . I think you should change back"

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto for a moment.

". . . . Please?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto for another few minutes before finally giving in and transforming.

"Thanks"

It was said so quietly that Sasuke would of missed it if he hadn't been in his wolf form.

* * *

The journey downstairs was uneventful, but that wasn't to say that downstairs was uneventful.

Once they reached the last step, a flurry of white fur hurtled itself toward Naruto.

Before the flea bag could reach Naruto, Sasuke intercepted the thing, catching it with his teeth around the neck.

It turned out to be a small dog with ears that hung down.

Less then a second later, a brown haired guy flew around the corner that the white dog had previously come around. He skidded to a stop in front of Sasuke, and roughly pulled the white dog from Sasuke's jaws, nearly causing the white furred animal to lose a section of its neck. Thankfully, Sasuke had let go when the brown haired mutt grab the white furred one. That's when Sasuke got a good look at the brown haired demon and discovered it was the twelve-hundred year old six tailed dog demon that was a slave to the hawk demon.

"Sorry 'bout that Naruto, I kinda lost track of him." The apology was flimsy, no real remorse behind it, only a airy cheery tone that said he knew Naruto didn't really care.

"Ah, its okay Kiba, just make sure this doesn't happen around anyone else. You don't want to get in trouble after all." A pause, an opportunity to collect ones thoughts.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is Kiba, Neji's slave, the one that looks like he had a stick up his ass," a pause, "Kinda like you"

Naruto gave a short laugh at that along with Kiba, seemingly enjoying a private joke.

Sasuke was not amused and decided to show this by doing something way out of character, he proceeded to piss on Naruto's shoes. After he lowered his leg and took in the stunned expressions, he allowed a 'grin' to take over his face, which consisted of his lips being pulled back, making it look more like he was snarling. The last thing he had expected was for Kiba to started laughing uproariously, and then for Naruto to do the same after a few seconds.

"Oh, that . . . brings back . . . memories"

"Yeah . . . like when Akamaru pissed in your shoes and you . . . put them . . . on after"

The laughing seemed to reach new levels after that. Sasuke rolled his eyes best he could in wolf form and waited for Naruto to formally introduce him.

"Oh, this is Sasuke, my newly acquired slave"

"Oh . . . Oh! I remember, he was the one that was with you when you came back from the auction"

"Yeah, his name's Uchiha Sasuke"

Kiba paused at that and turned to look at Sasuke closely. His brow was furrowed and Sasuke thought to himself that it looked painful. Finally the mutts expression cleared up. Now that Sasuke was closer to the brown haired disaster, and was able to analyze the stench coming off him better, Sasuke was forced to amend his assumption that Kiba was a dog demon. The mutt was the result of a cross between a dog demon and a wolf demon.

Sasuke's attention was snatched by a new smell pervading his senses, and when he took a deeper sniff, he heard footsteps. Not even a second later, a figure emerged from the end of the hall. A closer inspection reveled it to be the Hyuuga that he had encountered when he first arrived. An even closer inspection reveled a smaller figure hunched behind the Hyuuga. A quick sniff reveled it to be female and another Hyuuga, but unlike the male Hyuuga who was a hawk demon, this one was a dove demon.

Naruto finally seemed to notice the two soon after Sasuke, and waved to them.

"Hey, Neji, Hinata!"


End file.
